


Good Things Do Happen [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Zombie Christmas Ever, F/M, Feels, M/M, Podfic, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Winchester Family Christmas AKA Best Zombie Christmas Ever!! [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Do Happen [podfic]

**Gift type** : Fanfic, remade into podfic.  
 **Title:**  [Good Things Do Happen ](http://deancas-xmas.livejournal.com/11451.html)  
 **Recipient:**[](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/profile)[ **moonlettuce**](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/)  
 **Author:**  [](http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/profile) **[trinityofone](http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/)**

 **Reader** : Tenoko1

 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Spoilers:**  Through 5x10

 **Length** : 1.2 hrs  
 **Summary:**  A Winchester Family Christmas, 2010. AKA, Best zombie Christmas ever!  
 **Author notes:**  Huge thanks to my uber-patient and talented betas, without whom this story would be dead in the water—as would I, probably. *smish*

[mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hf4aq86qk4klrlo/Good_Things_mp3.zip)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jpawwstq6iat84h/Good_Things_m4b.zip)

 


End file.
